


Euphoria

by traffyluffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffyluffy/pseuds/traffyluffy
Summary: Due to Trafalgar Law's hectic schedule as a surgeon, he needed someone to take care of his Samoyed dog, Bepo. Luckily, Monkey D. Luffy offered his help to him. But Luffy unknowingly did something that annoyed Law.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this drabble when I did my first socmed fanfic "The Heart Surgeon needs a Surgery", so this is totally connected to it. This was supposed to be in that fic but I changed my mind as I work on it. I wrote this last January lol and I just remembered now cos I was looking through the notes on my phone. I thought I could share it so yeah.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated. Thanks so much ^^

Law immediately taps on Luffy's number to call him. He's still confused about why Luffy would go far for his Samoyed dog. This wasn't the first time that someone spoiled Bepo. There are his best friends, Shachi and Peng who really love Bepo like he's their own pet too. And his dad, Rocinante who would spoil Bepo so much, just like what Luffy is doing now. Law feels an ache on his chest. He remembers how Roci knits dog clothes for Bepo when he was still a small puppy, how Roci literally buys everything on the pet shop, the photos of Bepo that Roci took, he even made a scrapbook for Bepo. He remembers the goofy smile that his dad had. It was an ugly smile, to be honest. But that smile, that wide goofy smile, is what Law would like to see right now. Hell, if he could trade his eyesight to see that smile again, he would do it without a doubt. Law smiles as he remembers those memories, though he can still feel pain in his chest. He misses Roci so much.

Law snaps out of his reminiscence when he hears an excited loud voice. _"Ah, it's Luffy. He picked up my call."_ , he thinks.

_"Hello, Luffy?"_ , he asks. Law's voice has a combination of irritation and relief. He's irritated to the fact that Luffy made him remembered Roci, but yet kinda relief because Luffy radiates exactly the same aura his favorite person had.

It took a minute for Luffy to answer. It seems like he is busy doing some "stuff". Law stays quiet as he waits for Luffy to answer back.

_"Toraoo!!!! Why did you call me? I was just setting up a place for Bepo. But it's in my home cos he'll be staying here. I want to be hands-on on Bepo 24/7!! Do you think Bepo would like a very fluffy mattress or just an ordinary one? Nevermind I bought both so I'll just make Bepo choose!! Oh and Toraooo, guess wha —"_

Law feels his chest tightens. He starts to remember Rocinante again. His bright aura that shines upon Law's pitch-black world. Roci's smile that makes him smile too... Luffy.. Why does Luffy make him remember his dad? Ah, yes. They are the same. A bright goofball. A burst of sunshine that lights the world. A happy pill. 

_"Uhh... Torao? Are you there? Are you okay?"_ , Luffy asks. He wonders why Law suddenly became silent. Is Law unable to verbalize the words he wants to say? Or he's just too annoyed by Luffy?

_"Uhh, hey. Sorry. So, about Bepo. You don't have to go far for him. I'll send his stuff with him too so don't bother buying things from the pet shops."_ , Law says as he tries to stop himself from breaking down. His eyes are teary-eyed as he speaks. Just one more minute and he's sure as fuck he'll be crying again.

Whenever he remembers Roci, Law can't focus on anything besides breaking down. The pain is still too much for him to handle. It feels like he is carrying the world itself. It feels like he is drowning in the sorrow of all the people of the world. It feels like his heart is in need of a surgery. To be completely fixed and healed.

_"Torao. I'm asking if you're okay. You sound different. I'll go there in your apartment."_ , Luffy insists. He knows something is wrong with Law. Luffy is not insensitive. To be frank, he is quite an observer. He immediately knows what a person feels. This is one of the reasons why people always tend to surround Luffy. He knows how to handle people. He is a charmer. If you're with Luffy, everything seems fine. He makes things feel lighter.

" _Luffy, I am fine. What are you talking about? And no, I'm at my office. Just don't buy more stuff for Bepo, okay? I'll talk to you later."_ , Law immediately says. He hangs up before Luffy could answer back.

Law needs air. He needs space. Everything feels suffocating for him. He can still feel an ache in his heart.

_"Fuck. I am a heart surgeon but can't do anything to my heart? I am so pathetic."_ , he tells himself. Law then goes out of his office and proceeds to the smoking area.

He is not a smoker. In fact, Law is very conscious of his intakes but today is an exception. He needs to vent out.

As he blows the smoke out of his mouth, he finds himself crying.

_"Shit!! I can't break down here."_ , Law curses as he wipes the tears falling down his eyes. He's trying his best to hold back his tears.

_"Okay, Dr. Trafalgar Law. Think of happy thoughts. Bepo Bepo Bepo... Stupid Hearts Club. Tim Horton's. Surgery. Yeah, lots of blood and other gory shits."_ , he tells himself.

Law is shaking and is near in panicking too. He's scared that someone might see him in this state. Who would've thought that this serious surgeon breaks down easily with just a simple thought of his dad? He breathes in and out slowly. Trying to remember the breathing technique Roci taught him when Law is having panic attacks or breaking down. It helps him calm down.

But what really makes him calm down is Roci's warm hug, his stupid song for Law, and his assurance that everything will be okay. Roci had helped Law in such a way that no one else has done it to him before. That is why when he left earth, a part of Law's soul left too.


End file.
